IBIZA
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: yaoi,yuri,hét'/Ichigo et sa bande vont de soirée en soirée mais celle ci sera mémorable...prêt à devenir un oiseau de nuit?


Une nouvelle fic en attendant la suite de Nightmare (si si je vous assure elle est en chantier mais comme je bloque un peu en ce moment j'ai décidé de publier ça )…

Au départ ce devait être un simple one-shot mais comme l'histoire à pris un peu d'ampleur je mettrais deux ou trois chapitre je pense ^^

Une idée toute bête qui à germé dans ma « p'tite tête » alors que je regardais le film « Jet Set », les perso de Bleach dans le monde de la nuit et des paillettes !

Ils ne sont pas à moi mais je vous assure que je m'amuse bien avec eux XD

Et je tient à préciser qu'il y à de tout dans cette histoire : yaoi, yuri et hétéro, vive la diversité !!

Comme toujours vos commentaire sont les bienvenus, bonne lecture ^___^

**IBIZA**

_ Dis Ichi' c'est quand qu'on arrive ???!!!! C'est bientôt hein ??? Allez dis moi qu'on est bientôt arrivé !!! Et puis en plus j'ai fini mon maquillage alors j'au plus rien à faire et-

Le bus passa à faible allure devant de nombreux panneaux publicitaire, dont un sembla particulièrement émoustiller la jeune fille.

_ Oooooooohhhhhh ! Regarde Ichi' regarde çaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!, s'exclama-t-elle après un bref silence, tout en secouant l'épaule du jeune homme roux qui avait eu l'imprudence de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

C'est David Guettaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Résigné, le roux se laissa secouer un moment, la fameuse affiche du DJ se transformant en une bouillie coloré informe sous les secousses. Sa camarade sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose car elle le lâcha précipitamment en s'excusant.

_ Ah ! Désolé Ichi' !

_ C'est pas grave Rukia…

Alors qu'elle lui offrait un sourire contrit (ça faisait quand même la 6ème fois depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le bus qu'elle le secouait comme une hystérique), il prit le temps de détailler son ami : ses cheveux avaient été teints en bleu électrique pour l'occasion et des rajouts venaient ajouter du volume à sa coiffure habituelle ; scoubidous fait maison, tube en plastique et autre dreadlocks cascadaient sur ses épaules menue. Le maquillage en lui même était exceptionnellement constitué de bleu : lèvres bleu, dégradé allant du bleu outremer au bleu turquoise sur ses paupières agrandies par des faux cils vertigineux. Une robe courte mettait en valeur sa silhouette, mixant des matières plastique, des chaines et autres accessoire qui, pensa Ichigo, devaient peser une tonne. Il remarqua qu'elle avait mis ses bottes compensé en vinyle brillant, dont la semelle devait faire plus de dix centimètres.

Lui avait opté pour un simple haut en résille noir et un jean bien ajusté. Simple mais redoutable. Les bijoux qu'il avait récoltés pendant ses vacances ornaient ses poignets et son cou, véritable carnet de voyage.

Il les fit tinter, bougea ses poignets pour vérifier qu'il n'en manquait aucun. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il taillait la route avec sa bande, s'incrustant dans toutes les soirées qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Il sourit en entendant Renji se disputer une énième fois avec Ishida, quelque siège plus loin. Le brun remettait certainement en cause les goûts vestimentaire du tatoué et Ichigo se demanda si oui ou non, un jour, ils finiraient par se mettre ensemble. Alors que Rukia sautait littéralement sur son fauteuil pour se retourner et les engueuler, il se replongea dans ses pensées.

Ils étaient huit, lui, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Orihime et Tatsuki, tous amis depuis le lycée et avaient décidé de fêter leur diplôme par ce que Tatsuki appelait affectueusement « une orgie de teuf », orgie qui les avaient naturellement mené à la mythique Ibiza, seule ville ou la fête ne s'arrête jamais.

Bien qu'il leur resta assez d'argent et d'énergie pour tenir le reste des vacances, Ichigo était un peu blasé : il était pourtant gay, bien foutu au demeurant et, détail non négligeable, intelligent et bon au pieu, alors pourquoi n'avait-il encore trouvé aucun mec digne d'intérêt dans toute les fêtes qu'ils avaient traversé ? Il commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'un mec avec un peu de charisme s'était impossible à trouver mais se consolait en matant Ikkaku et Renji mettre à chaque fois le feu au dancefloor.

C'était immanquable : à chaque soirée les deux amis, au physique quasiment parfait, s'aguichaient sur la piste pour le plus grand plaisir du public qui bavait sur ces deux statues grecques gesticulant à moitié nu. Et ensuite, mort de rire, ils allaient se boire un verre de vodka au bar en se moquant de tous ces gens qui les avaient cru ensemble.

Ya' pas à dire, tout le groupe offrait une belle prestation, en comptant Tatsuki et Orihime qui grimpaient à chaque fois sur les plots, se collant lascivement aux danseuses, et Yumi' et Ishida qui faisaient tomber tout les gros dur dans leurs filet grâce à leur physique d'ado. Rukia, elle, tentait toujours d'amadouer les DJ, pensa Ichigo, amusé.

D'ailleurs elle était méthodiquement en train de faire des tresses africaines à Renji, qui ne savait jamais se débrouiller avec sa crinière rouge. Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de bouger pour taquiner Yumichika, ce qui agaçait profondément Rukia :

_ Renji !!! Si tu te calme pas tout de suite je t'enfonce ce tube là où tu sais !

_ Euh….c'est que j'ai beaucoup d'orifice Rukia-chan…

_ RENJI !

Les autres passagers du bus, des jeunes comme eux, se joignirent au fou rire d'Ichigo, alors que Rukia virait au rouge brique, son tube bleu toujours dans les mains.

_ Les garçons ! Vous pourriez pas arrêter d'embêter Rukia cinq minutes !?, les réprimanda Orihime, prenant Rukia par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Reste là, Rukia-chan, c'est dangereux d'être debout dans un bus…

La jeune femme rougit un peu plus si s'était possible, sentant les mains fine de la rousse encerclé son ventre et son opulente poitrine se presser contre son dos.

Ichigo savait, comme tous leur amis d'ailleurs, que Rukia ne s'était pas encore déterminée à ce niveau là et qu'elle était la seule de leur groupe à ne pas avoir franchi le pas, malgré de nombreuses propositions. Ils respectaient ça, et s'était vraiment tordant de lancer des sous-entendus d'un air innocent pour la voir s'empourprer jusqu'aux oreilles, la couleur jurant à merveille avec ses cheveux bleu.

Ichigo se calma progressivement, essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Comme d'habitude Tatsuki était la plus posée, mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle se réservait pour la fête, Ichigo le savait.

Pensif, il laissa son regard errer sur le paysage : des panneaux publicitaires à perte de vue, la chaleur qui faisait fondre le goudron et paraître l'horizon tordu. De temps à autre leur bus dépassait des fêtards harassé mais souriant, titubant sous le soleil vers une autre discothèque, se soutenant les uns les autres.

Le roux pensa à juste titre qu'ils seraient probablement dans le même état et se félicita d'avoir pris assez d'argent pour louer une chambre d'hôtel, dormir à la belle étoile n'étant pas vraiment son truc.

Dans le bus l'ambiance était légère. La plupart chantait et se dandinait déjà comme s'il était sur la piste et les autres discutaient, échangeaient les numéros et les adresses.

Ichigo décida de se décoller de la fenêtre et de s'arracher à sa contemplation sinon il y passerais des heures.

_ Allez les gars, réunion générale !, lança-t-il à la cantonade, rassemblant ses troupes.

Le groupe se réuni sur le bord des sièges, se penchant dans l'allée du bus pour être plus proche, les plus éloigné prenant appui sur le haut des fauteuils.

Ichigo se tourna d'abord vers Ishida :

_ Les finances ?

_ Au poil, patron ! On en a assez pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois !

_ Super !

Le roux pris appui sur ses genoux et dévisagea le reste du groupe, ils avaient l'air impatient d'en découdre.

_ Bon j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ?

Ils se regardèrent avec des sourires en coin, et Renji fut le premier à rétorquer :

_ Tu parle qu'on est prêt ! Attends mec c'est I-bi-za !!

_ Ouais en plus il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau DJ parrainé par David Guetta lui même !, reprit Orihime, provoquant à nouveau l'hystérie de Rukia, qui se mit à sautiller sur ses genoux.

_ Ouaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!! Il doit être trop sexyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Renji mis rapidement ses mains sur ses oreilles, vite imité par ses amis qui ne s'habituaient décidément pas au volume sonore que pouvaient atteindre les cris de Rukia.

_ Putain Rukia ! La prochaine fois réserve tes cris pour autre chose !

_ Mais….quelles autres chose Renji-kun ?, demanda la cyber, qui était visiblement encore tombé dans le piège du tatoué.

Celui-ci se pencha vers elle, les pans de sa chemise noire s'écartant pour laisser entrevoir ses pectoraux, et haussa un sourcil évocateur. Prenant sa voix de séducteur (qu'il adressait habituellement à Ikkaku pour faire marrer Ichigo), il susurra :

_ Quelque chose de plus….mouillé…..

_ RENJI-KUN !

_ Oh oui ! Continu de crier mon nom ! J'adore ça Rukia-ch-

_ Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule ?!

Alors que Tatsuki se joignait à eux pour refaire le portrait de Renji à sa façon et qu'Ikkaku prenait le parti pris du tatoué, Ichigo se détourna de la mêlé pour croisé le regard bleu acier d'Ishida. Il sentit aussitôt que le brun complotait, la lueur dans ses yeux indiquait clairement qu'il avait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, en tête…

_ Ishida ?, murmura le roux, lui rendant son regard.

_ Ichi ?, répondit le brun, visiblement d'humeur joueuse.

Il avait mis ses lunettes au placard pour l'occasion et son débardeur moulant bleu nuit dévoilait ses formes, faisant loucher Ichigo sur le creux du nombril qui se devinait clairement. Il se reprit et adressa un demi-sourire au brun.

_ T'as quelqu'un en tête ?

Un simple hochement de tête et un sourcil fin arqué suffire au roux pour comprendre que oui, il avait quelqu'un en tête, et que, vu son regard pervers, ce devait être à un autre qu'il devait arranger le coup.

Ishida aimait beaucoup se mêler des affaires des autres, Ichigo le savait, surtout si ces affaires étaient gay et bien foutu de préférence. Curieux, il pinça le bras du brun qui protesta pour la forme d'un « ça va, ça va je vais te le dire ! ».

_ C'est à propos du fameux nouveau DJ…

Le regard du roux s'alluma.

_ Et ?

_ Eh bien….il paraîtrai qu'il est gay et très bien monté….

Un sourire de connivence s'étala sur les visages des deux complices avant qu'Ishida ne poursuive.

_ Et il paraît aussi qu'il choisit à chaque fois les meilleurs danseurs pour l'accompagner après son concert….

Ichigo sourit. Ce fouineur était vraiment au courant de tout ! Faussement rêveur, il entortilla autour de son doigt l'une des nombreuses chaînes en argent qui pendaient au cou d'Ishida.

_ Alors si j'ai bien compris il me suffit de me faire remarquer ?

_ Moui…..et on sait tous que tu fait ça très bien….

Le roux regarda son ami quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

Ishida avait raison, il était très doué pour ça, et ses cheveux flamboyants l'aidaient beaucoup aussi. Servez lui une vodka et quelque verres de manzana et vous n'avez même plus besoin de le pousser pour aller sur la piste, il vous fait un strip dans la seconde.

Il repensa avec nostalgie à toutes ces fêtes qu'ils avaient dû quitter précipitamment, poursuivit par toutes les personnes à qui Ichigo avait volé (sans le faire exprès bien sûr) leurs petits amis. A chaque fois ils s'en sortaient in extremis et allaient réitérer l'expérience un peu plus loin, et Renji et Ikkaku en profitait pour se bagarrer un peu.

_ Euh…Ichi ?

_ Ouiiiiiiiiii ????

_ Faudrait les séparer, nan ?

Le roux coula un regard mi blasé, mi amusé vers ses amis : Tatsuki tentait d'étrangler Ikkaku alors qu'Orihime tirait désespérément Renji par ses tresses pour qu'il arrête d'essayer de déshabiller Rukia. Yumichika observait la scène en retrait, amusé, et dessinait au marqueur des petits cœurs sur le crane chauve d'Ikkaku alors que tous le bus riait et prenait les paris sur qui allait l'emporter.

Ichigo jeta un œil par la fenêtre, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Le soleil se couchait paresseusement, et les heures interminables de bus qu'il avait dans les pattes s'estompèrent à la vue des myriades de lumières qui indiquaient les boîtes les plus branchées de l'île. Comme un gosse un soir de noël, il colla son nez à la vitre sale et promena son regard émerveillé sur les bâtiments et les gens, ceux qui entrait dans les boîtes couvert de paillettes, ceux qui ressortait trempé d'une soirée mousse, les seuls et les accompagnés, les stars et les anonymes.

Déjà excité par l'ambiance qui filtrait à l'intérieur du bus, il se leva pour séparer la petite troupe, Ishida ayant mystérieusement disparu.

_ Tatsuki, lâche le chauve tu veux…

_ Je suis PAS chauve !

_ Mais oui mais oui, on lui dira….

_ Bordel Ichi !

Amusé, le roux fit comprendre d'un signe a son ami qu'il avait des dessins plus ou moins niais dessiné sur son crâne et désigna lâchement le fautif. Yumi lui fit un de ses sourire ultrabright qui faisait fondre le plus dur des blocs de glace mais ça ne marchait plus sur Ikkaku. Abandonnant le feutre, il plongea entre les sièges avec un cri apeuré, Ikkaku sur ses talons.

_ Bon Orihime tu lâche Renji…

_ Ah ! Merci Ichi t'es vraiment un pote !, lui répondit un Renji essoufflé, les mains toujours sur la robe de Rukia. Il perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'Ichigo continua :

_ …et TOI espèce de vieux PERVERS tu lui fous la paix !

_ Maieuh…..

_ Ya pas de mais, singe dévergondé !

_ HEY ! Répète un peu pour voir !

Le roux allait répéter son insulte pour taquiner son ami lorsque quelque chose l'interpella. Une absence pour être plus précis.

_ Eh mais….il est où Ishida ?

_ Euh….

_ Renjiiiiiii…….

_ Eh bien c'est à dire que-

_ MAIS SORS TOI DE LA BORDEL !!!!!

L'agréable et douce voix du brun l'interrompit dans son explication foireuse. Partagé entre l'envie de rire et la compassion qu'il ressentait pour son ami, Ichigo le vit s'extraire difficilement de sous le corps imposant du tatoué, les joues rouge. Renji, qui avait toujours eut un faible pour le brun, avait profité de la confusion pour le coincer sous lui et sans aucun doute (*ouais comme l'émission XD ok je sors*) pour le peloter allègrement.

Ishida se rhabilla le plus dignement qu'il put et, sans un regard pour Ichigo, se tourna vers Renji et se mit à le tabasser méthodiquement. Tout le bus se mit à rire de plus belle, et une jeune fille tomba même de son siège. Pas de doute, ils étaient l'attraction de la soirée.

Amusé, Ichigo songea qu'ils pourraient même peut être voler la vedette aux DJ et aux stripteaseuses.

Moitié riant, les hauts parleurs du bus grésillèrent et le chauffeur leur annonça qu'il leur restait un peu moins de 10 minutes avant l'arrivée, lançant un mémorable « pile le temps d'un strip ! »…le pauvre ne se doutait pas qu'il serait pris au sérieux.

_ Quelle bonne idée !, s'exclama un Yumichika ravi. Vous pouvez nous mettre de la musique ?

Alléché, les passagers s'étaient calmés et attendaient avec impatience la suite. Ishida, intéressé, s'était interrompu dans son tabassage de Renji : le chauffeur et Yumi (car il était sur que c'était un complot) l'avaient pris en traître en lui mettant une des chansons qui le chauffait le plus.

Il se redressa et lança un regard de braise au jeune homme qui l'invitait à la rejoindre dans l'allée, alors que les premières notes de « the Hand that Feeds », de Nine inch nails, résonnaient dans les hauts parleurs.

Lâchant définitivement le tatoué, il avança sa silhouette fine vers Yumi, frôlant au passage l'une des nombreuses barres métallique qui trônaient dans le bus. Il tirait sur le bas de son débardeur avec impatience, ses hanches roulant, moulés dans un jean blanc entrouvert.

_ Ouaiiiiiiiisssssssss !!!!!!!! Ishidaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!

Renji encourageait chaudement le jeune homme, et bientôt tout le bus se mit à siffler. Yumichika eut un sourire suffisant en entendant ça ; ils allaient pouvoir s'échauffer en prévision de la soirée.

Lentement, il s'avança vers la barre que tenait Ishida, au son des chaînes qui pendait le long de son bermuda à motif écossais. Leurs peau pâle luisait aux lueurs du couchant et faisait baver leurs nombreux spectateurs.

La main fine d'Ishida remonta le long de la barre glacé dans un mouvement sensuel, jusqu'à touché celle de l'autre. Son regard froid était scotché aux épingles à nourrice brillantes qui retenait le T-shirt déchiré de son ami, laissant cependant apparaître son téton gauche percé ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son ventre. Alors que les guitares électriques et les sons électros emplissaient l'air, le brun commença à se déhancher lascivement contre la barre, sa braguette l'effleurant par moment. Yumi vit ça comme une invitation et se cambra contre la barre, son visage à quelques millimètres de celle ci. Il calqua ses déhanchement sur ceux du brun et bientôt son bermuda, trop grand pour lui, glissa de ses hanches laiteuse, laissant apparaître son boxer rouge sang.

Avec un sourire, Yumi continua ses mouvements tout en plaquant une de ses mains sur la cuisse d'Ishida, le forçant à relever sa jambe pour prendre la barre contre son membre.

Le soupir qu'il poussa à cet instant suffit à faire frémir Renji.

Taquin, Ishida attrapa Yumi avec cette même jambe et le força à se coller à la barre un peu plus. Ils ondulaient maintenant dans un parfait ensemble, réchauffant de leurs corps en sueur la barre de métal entre eux, s'aguichant du regard.

_ On est en manque, fillette ?

_ mmh…surement pas autant que toi binoclard…

Se retenant de rire, Ishida laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau découverte, défaisant une à une les agrafes. Il laissa la dernière en place et rapprocha sa bouche du torse fin de Yumichika, qui se demandait ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Doucement, il prit l'attache entre ses dents et l'arracha brusquement, faisant sursauter son propriétaire. Yumi n'eut pas le temps de se remettre : le t-shirt avait chuté à ses pieds et Ishida prenait un malin plaisir à sucer son piercing.

Renji contemplait avidement ces deux éphèbes avec cependant (vous l'avez compris je crois) une nette préférence pour Ishida. Il s'arracha à contrecœur du spectacle de Yumi en train de déboutonner le jean blanc du brun pour se retourner : tout le bus, fille et garçon confondus, avaient les yeux rivé sur les deux hommes. Pas de doute, ce soir ils allaient faire un tabac.

Alors que la voix suave du chanteur les accompagnaient, les mains de Yumichika se perdaient sur les coutures dorés du pantalon, remontaient jusqu'aux hanches fines et repoussaient le haut devenu soudain de trop. Sur un clin d'œil, il fit glisser le débardeur sur la peau fine d'Ishida, effleura hanches, côtes, s'attarda enfin sur les pectoraux. Le brun laissait toujours sa taille onduler paresseusement contre la perche, se mordit la lèvre lorsque Yumi le chatouilla, puis fit passer son haut par dessus ses bras.

A égalité, ils se jaugeaient du regard, tournaient autour de la barre en un simulacre de tango, comme deux fauves prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Nullement gêné par les secousses du bus, Ishida glissa sa main sur ses abdominaux saillants tout en s'arrêtant pour fixer son ami.

Sa main termina sur son entre jambes, écarta encore la braguette dans un crissement sec qui fit sursauter tout les spectateurs. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il prit fermement la barre de métal et s'élança gracieusement, en faisant le tour dans un geste qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie les meilleures gogodanceuse. Ses reins s'étaient cambrés, effleurant de prés le bassin de Yumi qui frissonna.

Il aimait toujours autant faire son show avec Ishida, il n'était jamais déçu et le binoclard, sous ses air de coincé, cachait bien son jeu.

Tout sourire (pervers bien entendu), il emprisonna son compère entre la perche et son propre corps, qui luisait à présent sous la sueur. Son nez fin trouva sa place dans les mèches ébène, juste assez pour lui souffler un « il est temps que tu enlève le bas bébé » qui fit sourire Ishida. Il força ce dernier à se laisser aller contre la barre, c'est tout juste s'il ne la baisait pas étant donné la façon dont son entre jambe s'y frottait, et empoigna les deux pans du jean pour le faire doucement glisser.

Ishida avait réussi à capter le regard de Renji. Amusé, il joignit ses mains autour de la barre en un léger mouvement de va et vient, sa langue rose venant parfois se joindre à elles. Complètement sous le charme, le tatoué ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'un mince filet de salive coulait de ses lèvres entrouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo, amusé, ne vienne le lécher lui même, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Renji de se reconcentrer sur le boxer noir qui épousait les hanches d'Ishida.

Enfin du moins croyait-il que c'était un boxer.

Il en douta de plus en plus à mesure que Yumi se coulait le long du corps pâle, emportant le pantalon avec lui. Sous les acclamations du public, de plus en plus chaud, les fesses rondes d'Ishida se dévoilèrent, séparées par un fin tissu rouge et noir, minuscule pour ce que le cerveau en surchauffe de Renji pouvait encore en dire.

Un sifflement appréciateur émana de Yumichika, qui finissait de lui ôter le jean.

Il se redressa gracieusement et envoya le jean valser, prenant soin de viser Renji. Ebahi, le jeune homme tatoué enfoui son visage dans le tissu chaud, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux bruns pour continuer de profiter du spectacle.

Ishida avait fermé ses yeux sombres, se laissant bercer par la voix émanant des hauts parleurs. Frémissant, il sentit qu'on lui caressait furtivement les fesses avant de l'obliger à se mettre dos à la barre.

Les sifflements du public l'électrisaient.

Haletant, il lança un regard complice a Yumi et glissa le long de la barre, son dos fin et cambré, et se retrouva accroupi, sa main reposant entre ses cuisses moites.

_ Tu triches yumi !, lança le chauve, goguenard. T'as encore le bas !!

_ T'excites pas tout seul, crâne d'œuf, ça vient !

Pendant qu'Ichigo retenait Ikkaku qui était sur le point de se jeter sur Yumichika pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages, le brun s'avança vers Ishida avec une lenteur affolante. Une fois arriver à destination, il passa son pouce sur les lèvres gonflées et humides de l'ex-binoclard, s'hasarda à glisser son index dans sa bouche brûlante.

Le bruit de succion qui monta dans le bus acheva de rendre fou Renji, qui mâchonnait inconsciemment le jean blanc.

La voix du chanteur se faisait de plus en plus éraillée, suppliante.

Ishida, qui se trémoussait encore contre la perche, libéra le doigt de son ami, et englouti sa braguette. Il la baissa rapidement, passa un coup de langue langoureux sur le boxer écarlate qui provoqua quelques saignements de nez.

Vaincu, le bermuda tomba à terre. Loin de s'arrêter la, Yumi agrippa Ishida par les cheveux et le releva délicatement jusqu'à lui, lui offrant un baiser qui s'éternisa. Leur langues jouaient parfois à l'air libre, se battaient et se séparait. L'apothéose pour les spectateurs, qui applaudissaient à tout rompre.

Yumi consentit enfin à relâcher le brun, à bout de souffle, et lui glissa un « pas mal pour un débutant » qui fit rire l'intéresser, avant de se tourner vers son public et de saluer comme un véritable artiste.

Plus modeste, l'autre stripteaser se mit enquête de ses habits, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Il retrouva son débardeur lâchement abandonné sur le sol et l'enfila. Les passagers ne se gênaient pas cependant pour mater les jambes et les fesses encore dénudée du jeune homme. Légèrement gênée maintenant que la musique avait cessé, le brun cherchait frénétiquement son jean, qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

Ichigo de son côté avait reporté son attention sur la ville et ces lumières miroitantes, s'abreuvant de toute la vie qui s'agitait dehors. Perdu dans ses rêveries, il ne vit pas le Renji affolé qui essayait vainement d'attirer son attention par des « pssssssssttttt » sonore.

_ Bordel Ichi !!

_ Hum ? Ah ! Quoi ?

_ Planque ça vite !!!

Le roux jeta un regard amusé et désabusé au morceau de tissu blanc qui pendait devant son nez. Combien de temps encore Renji allait-il s'acharner sur le brun ?

Il vit le tatoué lui faire un sourire qui voulait dire « steplait tu sais que je te revaudrais ça » mais ne céda pas. Après tout si Renji aimait se faire tabasser c'était son truc.

Alors que le rouge lui agitait frénétiquement le jean sous le nez, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux derrière son épaule, le roux lui fit son plus beau sourie n° 5 : « va te faire foutre ».

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Ishida pour comprendre où était passé son jean et 2 secondes plus tard il se retrouvait à taper le front du tatoué contre la barre en métal la plus proche.

Décidément, pensa le roux, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec eux….Intérieurement, il paria qu'avant la fin de cette soirée (c'est à dire minimum 4h du matin), Renji et Ishida ce serait mis ensemble et que lui même trouverait enfin quelqu'un à sa mesure….

Il ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques mètres de là un autre que lui avaient exactement les mêmes pensées…


End file.
